If I Die Young, Remember Me
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a vampire with her vampire family and Edward is human. What happens when Bella suddenly finds her reason for living? Rated M for later content.


_**Prologue**_

I walked forward slowly, hands raised, as if to show surrender. I had to do this, for Edward. It was the only way to keep him alive. Even if it means I have to die in his place.

_**Chapter 1: Forks and Meeting Edward**_

I took a quick shower then quickly got dressed. Today was my first day of high school. Again. Only this time, my family and I are in Forks, Washington, and I was starting out as a junior with my sister Alice, and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, along with my other sister, Rosalie, are all seniors. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, were both going to have jobs, Carlisle a doctor, and Esme a interior and decorative designer. Alice had set out my outfit this morning on my bed, a bed which was unnecessary.

My outfit consisted of a Royal Blue Boyfriend Cardigan, Acne Kex Fresh low-rise skinny jeans, Black Faux Suede Knee Height Bow Cuff Heel Boots, Alexis Bittar 'Sapphire Dust' Hinged Bangle, Slim Crystal Hoop Drop Earrings, Nox Twilight Nail Polish, and my hair was in long, soft curls that glistened. My car was waiting for me and my siblings in the drive way. I have become our chauffer over the decades.

My car was a beautiful midnight blue Ferrari Enzo. I hopped in and honked my horn as a warning that I was about to leave. In less than a second, my siblings were all in the car annoyed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my entire family are vampires. But we feed on animal blood instead of human blood to make us feels less like monsters.

I sped off to school smirking at them in the rearview mirror. My favorite country song came on and I sang along to it softly.

_If I Die Young- The Band Perry_

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
_Find More lyrics at .com __  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

By the time we got to school, the song was finished. My siblings looked at me sadly. They knew of how I felt about this eternally damned half-life. I hated it. I sometimes wish Carlisle had let me die, but sometimes I don't.

I got out of the car with my siblings. We had arrived a bit earlier, so only a few students were here, and they stared at us. The. Whole. Way. To. The. Office. People need to get a life. I scowled at them. They cringed away. I smirked internally. Scared, puny humans? You should be.

We got our schedules and it turns out we all have at least one of each other in almost every class.

First- AP English: Mrs. Davis. Alice, me, and Rosalie.

Second- AP World History: Mr. Woods. Jasper, me, and Emmett.

Third- AP Calculus: Ms. Casey. Alice, me, and Jasper.

Fourth- Drama: Ms. McGregor. All of us.

Fifth- Music- Mr. Wall. Alice, me, and Rosalie.

Lunch- All of us.

Sixth- AP Biology. Me.

Seventh- Gym- All of us.

Alice, Rosalie and I head off to English. She had us stand up in the front and say where we are from and what genre of books we prefer to read.

"_Teen Vogue_ or _In Style_ magazine!" Alice chirped. I chuckled.

"Magazines about fashion." Rose said in a bored tone. I smirked. They probably think I'll say the same. The English teacher had her head hung slightly. I smiled.

"Classic novels. Preferably Jane Austen or Shakespeare. But I am pretty open to any genre." I said in my bell like voice. The teacher's eyes brightened. Probably because I actually read books.

"Well, good girls. Here is your reading list for this year. You're a bit behind, but I think you can catch up!" She said sweetly. We each took our lists and looked them over.

"We have read all of these books before, ma'am." I said smiling. Her mouth dropped. Not surprising about that, there were like 25 books on the list.

"Really?" She said in disbelief and shock. We nodded. She sighed and gave us our seats, which were next to each other.

_Time Skip to Lunch_

We were all just sitting in the cafeteria when suddenly, a heavenly scent blowed in my face from the cafeteria doors with a gust of wind. My mind went blank, only focused on the kill. I was sure my eyes were pitch black even though we had hunted only yesterday. I saw my concerned family's faces. Alice's eyes were glazed over. She snapped out of it just as I was about to go and drink my meal from the delicious scent.

"No! Bella!" Jasper and Emmett clasped a hand on my shoulders, preventing me from moving. They started telling me I needed to fight it. Slowly but surely, I started to gain my senses. I took a deep breathe, inhaling the scent. I was already getting used to it. I looked for the source and when my eyes reached the source, all my mind could comprehend was, _DAMN! That boy is beautiful!_ And I knew I was in deep trouble.

As soon as lunch ended, I went for a quick hunt, I ate some elk, then ran to class. It only took me three minutes. When I walked through the door, the bell rang. I smiled sweetly at the teacher explaining how I was new to the school yada yada yada. He made me sit down next to my personal demon. My last thought before I sat down next to him was, _Damn, I am dead._


End file.
